


Se son rose, quelle sul letto...

by rainbowdasharp



Series: WRITOBER2019 [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, a sort of romantic comedy, gakutenn, prompt: champagne
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: Chiunque avesse deciso di mettere quel ragazzo sul suo cammino, lo aveva sia benedetto che maledetto al tempo stesso. Ogni passo che compieva per raggiungerlo sembrava più una scommessa sulle sorti di quella relazione iniziata più per sbaglio che per vera e propria presa di coscienza, una passeggiata su una corda tesa sotto la quale non c'era nient'altro che l'abisso.Eppure, quando fu al suo fianco, quando riuscì finalmente ad afferrare la sua mano per stringerla nella propria come la stoffa più pregiata del mondo, si ricordò perché Tenn Kujou valeva ogni rischio.-----Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa Writober di Fanwriter.it





	Se son rose, quelle sul letto...

«Gaku, che stai facendo?»

Il tono di Tenn non prometteva niente di buono. Per chiunque altro quella sarebbe potuta suonare come una domanda assolutamente banale, ma Gaku Yaotome conosceva abbastanza bene il suo (da molto, molto poco) ragazzo per cogliere la per niente sottile sfumatura irritata che aveva lasciato trapelare.

Volontariamente.

Era assurdo, perché in un primo momento era sicuro di aver avuto un'ottima idea: festeggiare quella loro prima pausa da lavoro insieme con una bella cena e una bella camera d'albergo arredata per l'occasione per creare dei bei momenti. Cosa c'era che non andava? Chiunque ne sarebbe stato felice, si era detto.

Chiunque, tranne Tenn Kujou. _Ovviamente_. 

Non appena Gaku aveva messo in moto la sua auto, Tenn aveva incrociato le braccia e, con quella sua solita occhiata accusatoria, aveva posto quella domanda.  
E Gaku aveva sudato freddo.

«... Che domanda è? Sto guidando».

«Capisco. E per quale motivo ti sei pettinato in quel modo?»

Avrebbe dovuto fare il detective, non l'idol. Sapeva essere davvero un guastafeste, con quella sua capacità di notare ogni minimo particolare.

«Beh, è il nostro primo appuntamento, in pratica e...»

«Fammi indovinare: hai prenotato in un ristorante lussuoso». Gaku rimase in silenzio, giusto per non dover ammettere che aveva indovinato. «Magari quello di cui mi parli sempre, in centro, che cucina una soba fantastica?»

«Ho detto che preparano della buona soba, la migliore è quella del ristorante Yamamura».

«Hai detto anche questo, sì» sospirò il più giovane, rilassandosi appena contro lo schienale. Gaku colse l'occasione per gettargli un'occhiata e, un po' irritato, si accorse che stava sorridendo.

C'erano diversi tipi di sorrisi nella mimica facciale di Tenn: quello che stava esibendo in quel momento, ad esempio, aveva una sfumatura particolarmente sarcastica che, qualche tempo prima, avrebbe acceso subito un animato battibecco.

«... Che c'è di divertente?» Beh, non era poi cambiato molto. 

«Stavo pensando che hai probabilmente anche prenotato una stanza d'albergo con vista sulla sky-line di Tokyo e che magari hai fatto sì che, al nostro arrivo, ci sia una musica di atmosfera, se non addirittura dei petali di rosa sul letto».

Ci mancò poco che Gaku inchiodasse e finissero col picchiare entrambi il capo contro il vetro, ma l'espressione che assunse e il suo nervosissimo deglutire non sfuggirono all'occhio analitico del più giovane. Provò, ovviamente, a continuare a guidare come se non si fosse appena sentito smascherato in piena regola ma fu altrettanto ovvio che non servì a niente.

«... _Per l'amor del cielo_, Gaku» lo sentì sospirare, un attimo prima di rendersi conto che si era sganciato la cintura di sicurezza – che cosa voleva fare? Scendere? 

Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Tenn avesse davvero intenzione di piantarlo lì, su due piedi (non era nuovo allo scendere dalle auto senza avvertire), così si ritrovò ad accostare in fretta e furia e a voltarsi verso il suo passeggero.

«Si può sapere cosa c'è di mal--» provò a dire, prima di trovarsi il ragazzo così vicino da fargli mancare il fiato, con quell'autorevolezza che sapeva incutere nonostante le angeliche apparenze. Lo spazio nell'auto divenne improvvisamente di sua proprietà e tali divennero anche le labbra di Gaku, soggiogate da quelle del diciottenne, che non mancò di mordergliele, fargli assaggiare la lingua con quella sfrontatezza di cui Yaotome era primo nemico ed amante. 

«Pensavo ci conoscessimo abbastanza da poter evitare questi convenevoli». Tenn soffiò sulla sua bocca: il respiro rovente, gli occhi affilati ed avidi di attenzioni che una cena o dei fiori non avrebbero di certo saputo saziare. 

«... pensavo volessimo fare le cose con calma» mormorò Gaku, cercando di ignorare l'inevitabile irrequietezza che quel bacio e la sensualità innata di Tenn Kujou avevano risvegliato. 

«Disse, l'adulto che ha prenotato una camera d'albergo per il nostro primo appuntamento».

«Non ho prenotato l'albergo per quello che pensi tu!»... più o meno.

Vide con chiarezza disarmante il sopracciglio sinistro di Tenn sollevarsi ed arcuarsi, perfetta rappresentazione dello scetticismo che andò a colorare le sue parole un attimo dopo. «E per cosa, allora?»

«... Privacy?»

Tenn sbatté le palpebre, tornando per un attimo ad avere un espressione più consona per un ragazzo della sua età, a metà tra l'incredulo e il divertito, prima di scoppiare in una sonora risata che cercò subito di contenere coprendosi la bocca. 

Ma perché doveva essersi innamorato della progenie del demonio, esattamente?

«Ryuu parte la prossima settimana per andare a trovare la sua famiglia e tu prenoti una camera d'albergo solo per avere un po' di intimità? Gaku, _ti prego_». Avrebbe replicato subito, se Tenn non avesse portato una mano sulla sua coscia e se, facendo leva su questa, non si fosse avvicinato a lui scivolando con l'eleganza di una sirena, giusto per portare le labbra all'altezza del suo orecchio. «Possiamo farci servire la cena in camera, se proprio non vuoi rimanere a stomaco vuoto» sussurrò il più giovane, la voce calda e suadente, pura tentazione liquida che, come un veleno, entrò in circolo nel suo corpo con più velocità di quanto potesse desiderare. Gli occhi di Tenn, di quello strano oro rosato, lo sfidarono con la medesima foga con cui più e più volte si erano scontrati in passato, entrambi incapaci di tenere a bada quella tensione che si creava tra loro. 

Gaku si ritrovò a deglutire, incredulo nel constatare di essere stato già messo alle strette da quello che era, in definitiva, ancora un ragazzino – ma chiunque conoscesse anche un minimo Tenn Kujou, sapeva quanto fosse _impossibile_ tenergli testa. 

Con un sospiro, dopo essersi morso il labbro inferiore per la frustrazione di non avere capacità di controllo sul suo ragazzo, il giovane Yaotome mise di nuovo in moto l'auto, pronto a fare un'inversione e dirigersi verso l'albergo.

Tenn, dal canto suo, con un sorriso vittorioso sulle labbra, si sistemò nuovamente sul sedile del passeggero e, come se non fosse accaduto niente, si riallacciò la cintura come il più educato dei bambini.

  


L'albergo faceva parte di una nota catena straniera, che offriva un'ottima qualità e grande riservatezza nei confronti dei propri clienti (era stato Yuki a consigliarglielo, senza neanche chiedere). Quando Tenn e Gaku lasciarono l'auto nelle mani del parcheggiatore, non si preoccuparono quindi troppo di essere riconosciuti mentre si addentravano nella hall dell'imponente palazzo, così come nessuno dei dipendenti mostrò la benché minima sorpresa nel vederli al bancone della reception. Ben presto, con le chiavi della suite tra le mani e un unico borsone che avevano come bagaglio, i due si trovarono nell'ascensore, da soli. 

Gaku era così _teso_ che quando l'ascensore li avvertì con un campanello del loro arrivo al piano richiesto, quasi sussultò. Si maledisse anche, borbottando a mezza voce, perché Tenn pareva così a suo agio che per un attimo un dubbio si insinuò nella sua mente.

Era... davvero vergine, Tenn?

Si era sempre mostrato disinibito e smaliziato (come, ad esempio poco prima, in macchina), ma considerando il suo – terribile – carattere, la sua giovane età e il modo quasi ossessivo con cui si dedicava al loro lavoro, Gaku si era convinto che non avesse mai avuto qualcosa di serio come quello che stavano tentando di creare insieme. 

… Ma se si fosse sbagliato?

«Gaku?» Quasi sussultò quando si sentì chiamare da Tenn e, solo quando incontrò gli occhi del compagno, si rese conto che si era fermato come un ebete di fronte alla porta della camera, con tanto di chiavi in mano da chissà quanto senza effettivamente dare cenni di voler aprire la porta. La mano del ragazzo si posò sulla sua in un gesto dolce, ma venne come sempre prontamente contraddetto da quanto disse un attimo dopo: «Non pensavo che persino l'uomo più desiderabile del Giappone potesse avere ansia da prestazione».

In una prevedibilissima sequela di imprecazioni di Gaku, a cui Tenn rispose solo con un sorrisetto divertito, la porta della suite si aprì e...

Nella stanza c'era una luce soffusa e calda proveniente da strisce di led che attraversavano le pareti, che restituiva un effetto simile ad un gran numero di candele e che rendevano pigramente solo un'idea appena accennata del grande ambiente che si stagliava di fronte a loro; le note dolci di un pianoforte riempivano l'ambiente come la colonna sonora di un film, senza però risultare invadenti e, infine, le grandi vetrate presentavano lo spettacolo del gioco di luci ed oscurità che caratterizzava il centro di Tokyo a quell'ora della sera.

Beh, Gaku avrebbe dovuto complimentarsi con lo staff dell'albergo. Ogni sua richiesta era stata seguita alla lettera e preparata con minuzia, soprattutto se si considerava che erano in anticipo di almeno un paio d'ore rispetto al suo programma.

La zona giorno era grande quanto il suo vecchio appartamento: al centro, spiccavano un lungo divano rivestito in pelle nera, pratico e moderno, affiancato da una poltrona che riprendeva la stessa estetica lineare ed asciutta. Di fronte ad essi, attaccata alla parete, c'era una televisione grande abbastanza da poter sembrare un cinema. Sembrava ci fosse un piano bar, a giudicare dal lungo bancone che, sinuoso, si estendeva per quasi metà del salone, andando a costituire un appena accennato corridoio; ma Gaku non aveva la minima intenzione di bere – non al suo primo appuntamento. 

«Privacy, eh?» ripeté Tenn, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata accennata mentre per primo si avvicinava alla grande vetrata che rendeva quella stanza persino più bella, contemporaneamente romantica ed erotica. Nonostante quel velo di ironia che non riusciva mai a lasciare andare davvero, Gaku colse quel sorriso rilassato che di rado riusciva ad intravedere su quel volto così bello e, nonostante tutte le battute e le insinuazioni, non si pentì di aver cercato di rendere giustizia a quella serata. Non si pentì di essere un inguaribile romantico quando Tenn, con un gesto apertamente teatrale, lasciò che il cappotto scivolasse dalle sue spalle e cadesse a terra e, con il volto illuminato parzialmente dalle numerosi luci esterne di mille colori diversi, gli riservò un'occhiata piena di consapevolezza ed anticipazione, perché – inutile negarlo – ormai ogni carta era scoperta sul campo di quella singolare partita. 

Chiunque avesse deciso di mettere quel ragazzo sul suo cammino, lo aveva sia benedetto che maledetto al tempo stesso. Ogni passo che compieva per raggiungerlo sembrava più una scommessa sulle sorti di quella relazione iniziata più per sbaglio che per vera e propria presa di coscienza, una passeggiata su una corda tesa sotto la quale non c'era nient'altro che l'abisso.

Eppure, quando fu al suo fianco, quando riuscì finalmente ad afferrare la sua mano per stringerla nella propria come la stoffa più pregiata del mondo, si ricordò perché Tenn Kujou valeva ogni rischio. 

Perché solo adesso notava i capelli tirati leggermente all'indietro, la giacca di velluto color corallo che non gli aveva mai visto indosso prima di quella sera e l'odore leggero della colonia che portava di rado; perché, per quanto non riuscisse ancora a sottrarsi al bisogno di sminuire ogni tentativo di impegnarsi in quella storia, era il primo a farlo. Com'era stato il primo a trovare il coraggio di baciarlo.

«Sei senza speranze» fu il commento di Tenn, ma non c'era l'usuale tono ironico in quella frase; c'era una malcelata dolcezza, piuttosto, di cui Gaku si sentì in dovere di approfittare: lentamente, calò sulle sue labbra e prese possesso di quelle di Tenn con la calma di cui aveva bisogno. La bocca di Tenn era piccola e carnosa e seguì quasi docilmente i suoi movimenti, senza però lasciarsi sopraffare – almeno inizialmente: un attimo di distrazione e divennero più aggressive, piene di un desiderio che Gaku si trovò ad assecondare prima di rendersene conto. 

Si distanziarono solo perché il più giovane si sottrasse a quel contatto, quasi fosse stato uno studiato antipasto per far sì che a Gaku passasse la voglia del “servizio in camera”.

Con un sorrisetto malizioso, Tenn sfuggì alla mano del compagno per dirigersi proprio verso il piano bar, consapevole dello sguardo del più grande che non perdeva di vista nessuno dei suoi movimenti: i pantaloni grigio perla che seguivano perfettamente la forma delle sue gambe snelle e minute, la sua camminata posata e sicura, la sensazione che la giacca, tagliata in vita, fosse stata scelta con la consapevolezza che quei pantaloni lasciavano ben poco all'immaginazione.

Sul bancone di metallo scuro che le dita di Tenn accarezzarono prima che il ragazzo decidesse di sedervicisi sopra, spiccava una bottiglia immersa in un recipiente trasparente pieno di ghiaccio fino all'orlo. Lo osservò afferrare il vino con fare esperto, quasi fosse un provetto sommelier, e seguì il suo sguardo mentre leggeva l'etichetta.

«Champagne» commentò infine semplicemente, senza resistere alla tentazione di sorridere, stavolta malizioso. «Avevi proprio voglia di festeggiare, eh?»

«Non l'ho chiesto io» mugugnò, prima di avvicinarglisi; si infilò le mani in tasca, forse improvvisamente più consapevole del fatto che Tenn stesse cercando di _flirtare_, seppur a modo suo. Il che implicava un sacco di velati insulti dal retrogusto dolce e sensuale. «Il mio ragazzo è minorenne e io gli faccio trovare alcool in camera? Ma per chi mi hai preso?» e glielo disse fronteggiandolo, a pochi centimetri di distanza da quel volto perfetto, insolitamente più in alto del suo.

Persino nelle luci accennate della stanza, vide lo sguardo di Tenn addolcirsi per un attimo e sperava, in cuor suo, che fosse anche arrossito. Adorava quando riusciva ad afferrare quella parte più vulnerabile e al tempo stesso impenetrabile del ragazzo e, a sentire Ryuu, lui era l'unico in grado di cogliere Tenn Kujou così alla sprovvista. Persino più del suo gemello.

«Ho voglia di assaggiarlo». Eppure, era impossibile mantenere quel ritmo: ecco di nuovo lo sguardo affilato, l'occhio del predatore che _sa_ quello che vuole e il modo in cui aveva reso quella frase ambigua... Gaku si ritrovò a rabbrividire di anticipazione perché, ormai ne era certo, il servizio in camera avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Forse sarebbero saltati direttamente alla colazione.

«Sei minorenne» gli ricordò ancora, senza convinzione, mentre le sue mani lasciavano le tasche per andarsi a poggiare su quello stesso bancone, ai lati delle gambe del più giovane, che non mancò di insistere in quel gioco di allusioni.

«Pensavo volessi farmi entrare nel mondo degli adulti, stasera» e la voce di Tenn, potente e limpida, si era ormai ridotta ad un sussurro intrecciato alle note del pianoforte che ancora danzavano, a passo felpato, tra quelle pareti. «Posso assaggiarlo dalle tue labbra, signor Yaotome».

Erano così vicini che i loro respiri erano ormai indistinguibili, in un gioco di vapori che Gaku voleva scacciare perché quella bocca terribile, sfrontata... voleva baciarla, domarla. Provò a farla sua, ma il compagno lo fermò, poggiando l'indice sulla punta del suo naso, fiero di essere desiderato e di essere capace di far scalpitare il suo partner in quel modo. 

«Lo champagne, prima».

Un terribile ed impietoso tiranno, Tenn Kujou. Gaku accennò una mezza risata incredula e poi, sollevando lo sguardo verso l'alto perché, davvero, si sarebbe aspettato di tutto tranne che vedersi un bacio negato, si allontanò il minimo indispensabile per cercare qualunque cosa potesse somigliare ad un paio di bicchieri. Lo staff doveva aver pensato davvero a tutto perché due calici identici, tirati così a lucido da risplendere persino nella penombra dell'ambiente, si fecero trovare pronti non molto distante dal secchiello; uno schiocco piuttosto forte attirò nuovamente il suo sguardo verso Tenn che, senza aspettarlo, aveva già aperto la bottiglia. 

«... Si può sapere perché sai aprire una bottiglia di _champagne_?» gli chiese, scuotendo la testa, prima di porgergli il calice vuoto. 

«Perché sono abituato a stare in mezzo ad un gruppo di adulti ubriaconi» gli rispose, come sempre senza alcuna pietà. La verità era che Gaku non poteva neanche dargli torto. 

Quasi non stesse aspettando altro, Tenn versò un po' dell'alcolico nel calice di Gaku (poco, però; era evidente che fosse consapevole che non lo reggesse granché...), lasciando però illibato il proprio; Gaku si appropriò del bicchiere riempito per metà e lo fece ondeggiare appena tra le sue mani.

«A cosa brindiamo?»

«Alla privacy» insistette Tenn, prima di lasciare che i loro bicchieri si incontrassero, rilasciando un suono cristallino – un suono che aveva il sapore del rituale, un tintinnio che dava il via libera alla notte, al regno degli adulti.

Gaku mandò giù il contenuto del calice in un sorso, quasi ignorando la sensazione delle bollicine che gli solleticò la lingua prima e pizzicò appena la sua gola poi; non ebbe neanche il tempo di godersi il calore familiare dell'alcool che pervadeva il suo corpo perché prima le mani e poi le labbra di Tenn si impossessarono del suo volto, della sua bocca. Sentì chiaramente l'avidità di quel bacio stordirlo più di quanto qualunque vino avrebbe mai potuto fare, eppure non esitò ad afferrare i fianchi accennati del giovane e neanche si rese conto di averlo attirato a sé con prepotenza – ogni centimetro tra loro, in quel momento, faceva la differenza. E Tenn pareva pensarla allo stesso modo: senza smettere di tormentare né le sue labbra né tanto meno la sua lingua, incrociò le gambe dietro la schiena di Gaku, in un chiaro comando: “stai qui”. 

Con un ultimo morso, per un attimo si allontanarono quanto bastava per assaporare non solo lo champagne che ora pizzicava sulla lingua di entrambi, ma anche quella crescente voglia di osare, di stupire l'altro in una battaglia senza fine. 

Eppure, Gaku avrebbe dovuto sapere che Tenn non si faceva sconfiggere da nessuno – no, neanche dal suo ragazzo; il giovane gli poggiò prima le mani sul petto, stropicciando la giacca scura che Gaku indossava quasi con odio e poi si fece di nuovo vicino, terribilmente suadente in quell'altezza derubata con l'inganno del bancone.

«Che cattivo esempio, Gaku. Mi hai fatto bere».

Ma stavolta Gaku non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi mettere in imbarazzo. 

«Non dirmi che sei ubriaco dopo averlo a malapena assaggiato» sibilò sulle labbra rosee, le stesse labbra che si tesero in un sorriso che non faceva presagire niente di buono. 

«Chi lo sa» rispose, prima di spingerlo via con un lieve colpo al petto, allontanare le gambe snelle da lui e, senza una logica apparente, alzarsi in piedi sul bancone.

In alto, sulla cima del mondo; Gaku lo seguì con lo sguardo, avido e curioso abbastanza da poggiare le mani sulle gambe del ragazzo, stringendone appena le carni. 

Quel corpo era così abituato ad essere avvolto dalla musica che persino la più sobria delle melodie poteva essere trasformata in qualcosa di diverso, nuovo. 

Seguendo il ritmo calmo della melodia, una mano di Tenn si intrufolò sotto la sua bella giacca, scacciandola con garbo dalla propria spalla e la lasciò scivolare via, come un mantello ormai scomodo. Gaku colse solo in quel momento la stoffa lievemente lucida e decisamente _troppo_ trasparente della camicia, tanto da fasciare in un gioco di vedo-non vedo il torace del ragazzo, risaltandone la figura minuta e sottile. I pantaloni grigi erano come benzina: andavano solo a tentare l'occhio di chi guardava, perché cingevano quei fianchi alla perfezione e, nella loro forma semplice e lineare, rendevano piena giustizia a quella figura armoniosa, quasi spaventosamente perfetta. 

L'uomo non poté fare a meno di carezzare quelle gambe, lasciare che le sue mani scorressero sul tessuto cercando di carpire l'essenza della carne che vi si celava sotto. Non si vergognò di tastare quelle cosce e, piuttosto, ne approfittò per farsi carico del più giovane che, preso in contropiede, emise un verso di sorpresa quando si ritrovò improvvisamente sulla spalla di Gaku, parzialmente disteso sulla sua schiena alla quale si aggrappò tempestivamente. 

«Forse non sei l'unico ad essere ubriaco» sentenziò il più grande, mettendo così a tacere preventivamente ogni sua protesta mentre, a passo sicuro, si dirigeva nella camera, fino a quel momento inesplorata.

Aveva, però, dimenticato un particolare. 

Se ne rese conto solo quando, entrato nella stanza (illuminata con la stessa striscia di led del resto dell'appartamento, solo con un tono meno tendente al bianco e, piuttosto, all'arancio) i suoi occhi si posarono sul letto e sentì nella propria testa risuonare il commento di Tenn in macchina: “ _Stavo pensando che hai probabilmente anche prenotato una stanza d'albergo con vista sulla sky-line di Tokyo e che magari hai fatto sì che, al nostro arrivo, ci sia una musica di atmosfera, se non addirittura dei petali di rosa sul letto_”.

Avrebbe preferito non dargli ragione, almeno su quello... solo che era troppo tardi: ormai erano in camera e se Gaku si fosse voltato, Tenn avrebbe visto quello che stava vedendo lui. Poteva provare a tornare indietro senza voltarsi? Un passo alla volta?  
«Gaku? Che stai facendo?» lo sentì brontolare, alle sue spalle, mentre tentava di sollevarsi (Gaku perché immaginava non fosse molto felice di essere trasportato come un sacco di patate).

«... Niente, magari è meglio il divano, che dici?» disse, cercando di sembrare naturale mentre faceva un paio di passi indietro, verso la porta.

«Il _divano_?» Era evidente che Gaku non avrebbe mai potuto fare l'agente segreto; Tenn si sollevò facendo leva con le braccia sulle spalle di Gaku, per capire cosa avesse mandato il partner nel panico. 

Il letto, anch'esso dalle linee nette, spigolose e moderne occupava il centro della stanza come se l'arredatore avesse deciso che non aveva bisogno di preoccuparsi di ottimizzare gli spazi. Lenzuola nere, rifinite di oro e argento come le tende e l'armadio, quest'ultimo lucido tanto da apparire tagliente; tappeti neri correvano lungo i suoi quattro lati, rendendo il giaciglio simile più ad un'isola in mezzo ad un oceano di mattonelle color crema che non ad un luogo dove riposare.

Ma il vero problema era ciò che era _sopra_ quelle lenzuola ben stirate: sparse in modo casuale sulla stoffa, in pieno contrasto persino in quella luce fioca, c'erano petali di rose rosse, dall'aspetto morbido e fresco, quasi. Non era sicuro di essere stato _così_ specifico quando aveva prenotato la camera, ma...

«Pfff--» … ma era finito, adesso sul serio. La risata di Tenn fu così fragorosa che, per un attimo, considerò l'idea di doverne andare fiero: far ridere Tenn Kujou non era cosa da tutti, dopotutto.

Eppure, per quanto quel suono rivelasse tutta la genuina giovinezza del ragazzo, squillante e cristallino com'era, Gaku non poté fare a meno di schioccare la lingua in un primo momento e, un attimo dopo, di far ricadere come un pesante bagaglio il compagno su quello stesso letto, col risultato di far volare via un considerevole numero di petali.

Nonostante questo, però, la risata di Tenn non si placò; anzi, ormai con le lacrime agli occhi e il volto appena arrossato, non riuscì a fare altro che a portarsi le mani sul ventre, forse dolorante a quel punto. 

«La finisci?» mugugnò il più alto esasperato, prima di lasciarsi cadere vicino al compagno. «Sei _tremendo_».

«Sei tu che sei... tu» fu la criptica risposta di Tenn, che era finalmente riuscito a calmare l'attacco di risa e si era ora voltato sul fianco per guardarlo meglio. Alcuni petali si erano dispettosamente rifugiati tra i suoi capelli, come se il romanticismo di Gaku volesse perseguitarlo. «Non... ho mai detto che mi dispiaccia, però».

A quel punto fu Gaku a voltarsi verso di lui, piacevolmente sorpreso: a giudicare dal modo in cui Tenn aveva appena evitato il suo sguardo, preferendo concentrarsi su altro, era stato del tutto sincero. Aveva in pratica ammesso che quel suo essere “senza speranze”, come diceva lui, lo apprezzava. 

Dopotutto, forse non era l'unico ad essere nervoso all'idea di quella serata.

Questa consapevolezza lo fece sorridere e lo spinse a fare il primo passo: gli si fece più vicino, mentre una delle sue mani andava ad accarezzare la vita stretta, tentando di percepirla attraverso quella stoffa morbida come una nuvola. Annullò ogni distanza prima che il più giovane avesse modo di indossare di nuovo la sua corazza fatta di ironia e sarcasmo, in un bacio che aveva ancora il sapore dello champagne ma più quello del sentimento, della resa ad esso. Fu un attimo, per Gaku, passare dalla confusa e dolce ressa di quell'incontro tra bocche al sollevarsi e sovrastarlo col suo corpo, un gesto che Tenn legittimò nell'appropriarsi ancora una volta della sua giacca, già sgualcita poco prima. 

Non gli piaceva proprio, pareva.

Le mani di Tenn si fecero tutto ad un tratto più confusamente desiderose, quasi disperate; prima che lui avesse anche solo modo di cominciare a sbottonargli la camicia, le dita lunghe ed affusolate si erano già dirette verso il basso dove, da sopra la stoffa, si fermarono ad accarezzare gli addominali accennati del compagno.

«Tenn» sussurrò, quasi confuso da quella voracità improvvisa. Fino a quel momento l'aveva sedotto così bene che il pensiero non l'aveva sfiorato, ma ora... aveva la sensazione che, con quel suo attacco così diretto, stesse cercando di nascondere il panico. Il ragazzo non gli rispose e, anzi, si fece cogliere persino di più dalla foga: si riappropriò delle sue labbra per zittirlo, mentre le mani si dirigevano in fretta e furia verso il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. «Tenn!» Stavolta, la voce di Gaku suonò abbastanza perentoria da cristallizzare quel momento; Tenn si decise a fermarsi e, decisamente più rosso di poco prima in volto, interruppe il bacio e quasi sprofondò tra le lenzuola e i petali di rosa, come se volesse scomparirvi.

«... Che c'è?»

«Sei nervoso?»

Se c'era una cosa che Tenn non sopportava, questo era il fargli notare le proprie fragilità – Gaku lo aveva capito solo col tempo: dietro quella spessa coltre di ghiaccio, il center dei Trigger nascondeva dubbi ed insicurezze come ogni essere umano. Pur di non farle notare al prossimo, però, spesso preferiva essere sfacciato, tagliente, aggressivo. 

L'occhiata fiammeggiante di umiliazione che gli rivolse ne fu la conferma.

«Direi piuttosto che lo sei tu».

«Beh, certo che lo sono. Sei la mia prima relazione seria, riccetto». Di solito, quel soprannome era sufficiente per guadagnarsi un calcio, ma era evidente che avesse colpito nel segno perché il “riccetto” non reagì se non con uno frustrato schioccare della lingua. «Se tu non lo fossi, mi offenderei».

«Hai paura che non sia vergine?» “Beh, adesso no” si ritrovò a pensare, ma preferì non dirglielo o lo avrebbe fatto irritare ancora di più. Preferì piuttosto poggiare le labbra sulla sua fronte, in un bacio dolce, che voleva essere assieme una carezza ed una rassicurazione. 

«Non è questo il punto. Voglio dire che è normale essere—nervosi, prima di qualcosa che si ritiene importante. E se sei agitato... beh, lo trovo carino».

Ne seguì un attimo di silenzio.

«Carino» lo sentì ripetere, quasi scocciato.

«Carino e molto sensuale» si affrettò ad aggiungere, prima di beccarsi una ginocchiata nelle parti intime.

Lo sguardo di Tenn si fece meno affilato, fin quando le palpebre calarono completamente sugli occhi color pesca; neanche la musica, che ancora solleticava il loro udito, riuscì a coprire il sospiro a cui si lasciò andare.

«Potrei... essere un po' nervoso» ammise infine, un attimo prima di riaprire gli occhi. Sembrava aspettarsi una qualche reazione dal compagno che, al contrario, gli sorrise quasi divertito, prima di carezzargli il volto. 

«Beh, sono proprio curioso di conoscere questo Tenn Kujou nervoso» si limitò a commentare, prima di iniziare a sbottonare quella camicia tentatrice. Ancora una volta, era stato abbagliato dalla potenza che quella figura così esile esibiva con tanta sicurezza: l'abbigliamento, la sfrontatezza, la parlantina implacabile non facevano altro che rivelare quanto quell'appuntamento fosse stato atteso da entrambi con la stessa anticipazione e ad ogni bottone che saltava, Gaku poteva quasi immaginare Tenn esitare di fronte allo specchio, con un terribile broncio che avrebbe riempito di morsi. Lo poteva sentire sbuffare perché i capelli non stavano come voleva lui, prima di mettersi un altro po' di gel di controvoglia. 

Erano più simili di quanto non fossero disposti ad ammettere.

La pelle candida del compagno spazzò però via questi pensieri man mano che veniva rivelata nel suo delizioso colore naturale, senza più l'inganno della stoffa. Aveva visto quel corpo innumerevoli volte in quegli anni, eppure gli sembrò di vederla solo ora per la prima volta: non esitò a poggiarvi le labbra sopra e insistette quando sentì Tenn fremere appena sotto la sua bocca. 

Si impossessò del suo petto, bramando di segnare quella cute con la propria saliva e, se in un primo momento cercò di essere quanto meno delicato, non appena il giovane iniziò a sospirare, Gaku capì che voleva sentire quella voce gemere a causa sua. 

Per questo non si lasciò distrarre dal modo in cui le mani di Tenn si aggrapparono ferocemente alle sue spalle ma si gettò senza il minimo indugio su quella carne, dove mani e bocca non lasciarono modo al più giovane di sottrarsi ai suoi desideri. Lingua, denti e dita attaccarono quel petto senza alcuna pietà fin quando il primo verso, meravigliosamente acuto, non lasciò le labbra di Tenn. 

Gaku sollevò lo sguardo dall'esile torace solo per catturare il volto così floridamente arrossato del ragazzo, i suoi occhi pieni di un turbine di emozioni che li coloravano tra vergogna e desiderio. Lo vide mordersi le labbra, frustrato e stizzito dal sorriso che il più grande gli rivolse.

«Che hai da ghign—_nh!_» Inutile dire che stuzzicarlo in ogni modo sul petto divenne ben presto il suo metodo preferito di mettere a tacere quella sua lingua velenosa e succosa; la meraviglia gli donò non solo l'occasione, ma anche la sicurezza necessaria per far sì che una delle sue mani scivolasse verso il basso, arrestandosi solo poco prima dell'ombelico ancora celato sia dai pantaloni che dal resto della camicia, al di sotto di essi. 

Tenn inarcò la schiena quanto bastava per far sì che il compagno li sfilasse facilmente via dalle sue gambe, con sorpresa di Gaku; insomma, pensava che avrebbe cercato di riappropriarsi del _comando_, in un certo senso, come vendetta. Invece, il giovane Kujou lo guardava con il sorriso sfacciato di chi possiede l'ennesimo asso nella manica.

Gaku capì qualche attimo dopo. 

Oltre i pantaloni grigio perla, ormai già calati ben oltre le ginocchia del ragazzo, la camicia era ancora trattenuta da _qualcosa_: era un ferma-camicia e Gaku era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse stato indossato giusto per tenere l'indumento al suo posto.   
Strisce di stoffa nera fasciavano le cosce di Tenn così saldamente da far deglutire il più grande; erano così strette che persino quelle gambe toniche risultavano appena costrette da quell'oggetto apparentemente innocuo e che, invece, ebbe il notevole risultato di seccargli la gola. 

«È di tuo gradimento?» Seppur affaticata, la voce lievemente roca di Tenn suonò non solo terribilmente divertita, ma tentatrice e vittoriosa. Perché non solo aveva osato, col solo scopo di sedurlo, ma aveva anche ottenuto la reazione sperata – le mani di Gaku che andarono a carezzare quelle gambe, a stringere le cosce in prossimità degli elastici come se ne fossero gelose ne erano un'ampia dimostrazione. 

Su chiunque altro, forse, quel particolare abbigliamento sarebbe risultato ridicolo; su Tenn, invece, avevano il sapore e la sfrontatezza della sensualità. 

«Non dirlo con quel tono, mi fai sentire un maniaco» si ritrovò a borbottare, considerando che, forse, lo era. 

Colse un mormorio soddisfatto che sembrò essere sufficiente a rendere di nuovo Tenn protagonista del suo gioco mentale – come se quella fosse una partita a scacchi e si sentisse ormai prossimo alla mossa finale. 

Ma Gaku non era tipo da mosse studiate, da giochi mentali – forse era questa loro polarità opposta a rendere tutto _difficile_ in certi frangenti ma così immediate determinate situazioni... quella, ad esempio.

Il leader dei Trigger afferrò con malcelata possessività una delle cosce del compagno e quasi sprofondò col volto in quella carne tonica sotto la quale, morso dopo morso, era possibile avvertire ogni singolo muscolo sviluppato in quegli anni grazie al ballo. Le mani di Gaku spinsero con una certa prepotenza le gambe rosee all'indietro, costringendo quasi il ragazzo a portarsi le ginocchia al petto – eppure, persino così esposto, Tenn sorrideva ancora. In quel modo magnifico ed arrogante che lo aveva sempre innervosito.

Non adesso, però. 

Le dita pallide dell'uomo si infilarono sotto le cinghie di stoffa, reclamando ciò che loro apparteneva. Ad ogni movimento, la presa dell'indumento veniva meno ed ogni zona riconquistata era marcata da un bacio insistente, che non mancava di segnare la propria vittoria. Una volgare bandiera incapace di sventolare, ma ugualmente visibile.

Ben presto, la camicia cadde, sconfitta, ultima difesa di un corpo ufficialmente proprietà dei suoi occhi (almeno, per quella notte). Gli slip, grigi anch'essi, ormai potevano nascondere ben poco dell'erezione del giovane, che poteva dirsi un vinto conquistatore.

Avvertì le dita di Tenn sfiorargli i capelli, per richiamare la sua attenzione; quando Gaku sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, si rese conto di quanto quell'immagine sarebbe rimasta per sempre impressa nella sua mente. 

I capelli rosati erano solo parzialmente in ordine, oramai: la gelatina aveva ceduto a causa del sudore e molte delle ciocche della frangia sempre solo apparentemente disordinata ormai erano attaccate alla fronte, accaldata come tutto il resto di quel corpo. Le guance di Tenn avevano assunto un colorito così succoso che persino alla luce soffusa del neon era impossibile da ignorare.

Eppure, quelle labbra erano ancora tese in un sorriso divertito, padrone della situazione. Era come se, a disdetta di tutto quello che aveva fatto e detto quella sera, fosse esattamente dove sperava di trovarsi, persino in mezzo a quegli stucchevoli petali di rosa. 

Onorevole guerriero, si sollevò sui gomiti fino a mettersi seduto, costringendo Gaku a fronteggiarlo. Per un attimo, l'uomo lo vide perdersi con lo sguardo su di lui, con una dolcezza tale che riuscì a farlo arrossire – sì, d'imbarazzo e compiacimento. 

«Dovresti almeno ricambiare il favore» lo sentì sussurrare, di nuovo con una nota di ilarità nella voce.

Gaku cadde letteralmente dalle nuvole. «Eh?»

Tenn si lasciò andare ad una mezza risata, del genere che si concede all'innocenza dei bambini. Con quella stessa aria purissima, però, si chinò verso il suo orecchio e sussurrò: «Come puoi prendermi se non ti togli neanche i vestiti?»

Ma non gli diede il tempo di reagire. Approfittando del suo sconcerto e del suo imbarazzo, Tenn si sbarazzò finalmente della giacca di nero lucido tanto odiata, trovandosi finalmente alla resa dei conti con la camicia di seta bianca; affamato, prese a mordergli con studiata dolcezza la mascella (studiata, sì; col senno del mattino dopo, Gaku avrebbe realizzato che Tenn non aveva lasciato alcun segno dove la pelle era solitamente scoperta) mentre con le dita si sbarazzava di un bottone dopo l'altro, senza tradire il panico di poco prima. 

Yaotome non poté far altro che lasciarlo fare – una volta svanito il momentaneo imbarazzo, chiuse semplicemente gli occhi e si fece viziare e Tenn, nonostante l'inesperienza che a tratti percepiva, era bravo a prendersi cura della sua carne. Una volta aperta la camicia, non esitò nello sfiorare i suoi addominali accennati, a conoscere quel corpo sotto una luce al contempo fisica e romantica. Quando, finalmente, anche la sua camicia fu lasciata morente sulle lenzuola, Tenn si fermò. Poggiò il volto accaldato contro la sua spalla, lì dove lo aveva baciato, leccato e anche mordicchiato fino a quel momento e il suo respiro, bollente e leggermente alterato, bastava a far capire a Gaku che era contento di aver saltato la cena. 

Riaprì gli occhi prima di sentire la mano del giovane esitare sul bottone dei pantaloni neri, che costringevano ormai da un po' l'erezione dell'uomo. Forse, si disse, aveva bisogno di un momento considerando che era rosso persino sui lobi delle orecchie.   
Attratto mortalmente da quel dettaglio e incapace di resistere, gliene morse una. 

Questo bastò a far scattare Tenn sul posto ed istintivamente farlo avvicinare ancor più a lui, stringendoglisi contro. Anche se subito dopo Gaku si guadagnò un pizzicotto sul basso ventre, Gaku non se ne pentì.

«Imbecille».

«Non ho resistito».

Lo vide mordersi il labbro, poi fulminarlo con un'occhiataccia. «... Alzati in piedi».

«Cos'è, mi cacci?»

Tenn neanche gli rispose e lo costrinse prima ad arretrare, poi a scendere dal letto. Il più grande stava quasi per protestare, quando anche il ragazzo si alzò dal letto e, ancora, lo fece indietreggiare fino alla parete, prima... di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. 

Gaku avvertì un brivido attraversargli la schiena. 

«Tenn, cosa--»

«Zitto».

Ammutolì, Yaotome. Si lasciò sbottonare i pantaloni, mentre incredulo guardava il broncio che ravvivava il volto di Tenn; non si perse il respiro che si concesse, prima di tirargli giù anche i boxer.

Non pensava, onestamente, che sarebbe stato il primo a dover veder crollare quell'ultima barriera di decenza che ancora si ergeva tra loro. Sentì il volto arrossarsi, non poté trattenersi dal deglutire e sperò con tutto il cuore che Tenn si astenesse dal commentare.

Incredibilmente, il più giovane asserì a questa sua silenziosa e solo pensata richiesta. 

Era meraviglioso notare come l'imbarazzo avvolgesse quel volto perfetto solo in determinati momenti e come, bruscamente, fosse in grado di liberarsene in una frazione di secondo. Tenn si portò la sua iconica ciocca di capelli troppo lunghi dietro l'orecchio e, infine, avvolse il membro di Gaku con le labbra. 

Quelle stesse labbra che aveva saggiato ormai abbastanza volte da poterne riconoscere il sapore, adesso stavano assaggiando _lui _e un brivido percorse la sua schiena, pieno di anticipazione per quanto stava per accadere. Le mani del ragazzo si aggrapparono ai suoi fianchi, forse in cerca di un appiglio sicuro mentre si lasciava andare a ciò che il suo istinto pareva suggerirgli. 

Gaku sospirò, ebbro di un piacere che non vedeva l'ora di provare e si costrinse a rimanere fermo, i palmi delle mani schiacciati contro la parete della stanza, mentre Tenn si concedeva l'esplorazione della sua lunghezza con una lingua più temeraria di quanto avesse fatto intendere.

Era calda, la sua bocca; calda abbastanza perché Gaku fremesse ad ogni movimento, perché si trovasse a mordersi le labbra ogni qual volta lo lasciava esposto al freddo della sua assenza. In modo impacciato ma testardo come solo lui poteva essere, ben presto il giovane si fece più brusco nei movimenti, testando in un perverso laboratorio di conoscenza cosa il partner preferisse ricevere.

Se non fosse stato dannatamente erotico, forse Gaku avrebbe anche trovato esilarante la concentrazione che Tenn mostrava per quel che era, dopotutto, un gesto che forse poco tempo prima avrebbe considerato sporco ed avvilente; forse, se Tenn non avesse sollevato lo sguardo, graffiandolo con le dita e possedendolo con quei suoi occhi da felino, Gaku lo avrebbe persino stuzzicato muovendosi appena contro di lui.

“Per l'amor di Dio”.

Le mani del ragazzo si fecero più sicure, veraci; non aveva più bisogno di qualcosa a cui tenersi e poteva utilizzarle come meglio credeva, adesso. Le sentì, vellutate, scivolare dai suoi fianchi fino al suo inguine, afferrare ciò che reclamavano come proprio di diritto e godere del modo in cui Gaku gemette, colto di sorpresa. 

Avvertì con imbarazzante chiarezza il sangue defluire verso il basso, proprio mentre Tenn cercava ancora di avvolgerlo del tutto nel caldo della sua bocca; quasi inaspettatamente, però, dopo un sospiro rovente che sentì vibrare, stimolante, sulla pelle bagnata e sensibile, il ragazzo si ritrasse all'improvviso, lasciandolo esposto. Lo sentì tossire appena e (con un po' di malcelato sollievo) Gaku lasciò quella posizione in cui lo aveva costretto e gli si chinò accanto.

«... Tutto ok?»

L'espressione di Tenn – arrossata, stizzita, bruciante di sconfitta – era un quadro che difficilmente avrebbe dimenticato e una tela su cui era l'unico a poter poggiare le labbra. Scacciò un rivolo di saliva dal lato sinistro della bocca lievemente gonfia, poi affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, lasciando che il giovane si posasse contro il palmo della sua mano. 

«Dovrò fartene parecchi, per diventare bravo» e, di tutti i commenti che poteva aspettarsi, questo era l'_unico_ che non aveva considerato e che per poco non lo fece strozzare con la sua stessa saliva. «... Gaku?»

«Niente, niente» riuscì a rispondergli, coprendosi il volto con una mano, in balia di una maledizione che lui stesso si era imposto: Tenn Kujo.

Lo stesso Tenn Kujo che gli afferrò la mano e la intrecciò con la sua, forse curioso di esplorare ancora oppure già ebbro di quell'esperienza che, nonostante lo costringesse ad esporsi, lo elettrizzava. Lo guardò a lungo, forse aspettandosi qualcosa – un bacio? Gaku si sporse verso di lui, fino a quasi sfiorare le sue labbra, finché...

«Vado a prendere il necessario» disse infine, alzandosi e lasciando la camera, camminando con la sicurezza di un modello in passerella nonostante fosse in boxer, evidentemente eccitato e lo avesse appena mollato con un bacio neanche ammezzato.

E poi, a che  _ necessario _ si riferiva?

«Tenn!» lo chiamò, un po' in ritardo, l'irritazione che sostituiva velocemente la sorpresa. «Che stai--».

Ma Tenn riapparve in camera esattamente con quanto aveva detto, il  _ necessario _ : una scatola ancora chiusa di preservativi ed una boccetta, di cui non leggeva l'etichetta ma di cui poteva tranquillamente intuire la natura.

«Non ero sicuro che te ne saresti ricordato, così ci ho pensato io».

Parecchi pensieri si formarono nella mente di Gaku – il primo, ovvero che Tenn aveva preso l'iniziativa al punto da procurarsi profilattici e lubrificante e li aveva portati con sé, al loro primo appuntamento. Il secondo, lo riteneva irresponsabile al punto di dover rimediare al posto suo. E il terzo...

«... Morivi dalla voglia di farlo?» Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di collegare il cervello alla bocca, di tanto in tanto, perché quella domanda (lecita, a suo parere), gli costò il pacco ancora sigillato direttamente sulla fronte. 

«Ho solo giocato d'anticipo» replicò il ragazzo, innervosito (e quindi punto sul vivo). 

Fortuna che aveva lanciato la scatola e non il tubetto... Gaku si rigirò la confezione tra le mani, mentre Tenn riprendeva posto sul letto.

«Ah-ah».

Il silenzio che ne seguì avrebbe dovuto mettere in allarme il più grande ma, al contrario, vi colse l'occasione per vendicarsi di quel bacio negato, di quelle bugie poco credibili. Così, Gaku lo raggiunse sul letto, armato di un sorriso consapevole che più di tutti poteva mettere Tenn in allerta. E infatti, se un attimo prima il suo disinibito ragazzo lo aspettava con fare eloquente sulle lenzuola, ecco che improvvisamente si ritrasse, consapevole di essersi tradito da solo. 

«... Cosa—hai da sorridere a quel modo?» gli chiese, mentre si faceva piccolo sul materasso e si aggrappava, oltre che alla stoffa, persino ai petali di rosa che aveva tanto preso in giro.

«Mi vuoi» gli sussurrò Gaku, la voce improvvisamente un filo di rosso suadente, che aveva tutta l'intenzione di annodarsi intorno a quel corpo pallido ed esile e tirarsi fin quando non avesse ceduto sotto di sé. «Volevi essere sicuro che non potessimo fermarci» insistette, mentre si faceva sempre più vicino, ostacolato solo bonariamente dalla morbidezza del materasso, in cui mani e ginocchia affondavano appena. In pochi attimi, Tenn non aveva più alcuna superficie soffice dove fuggire, inchiodato al suo posto dallo sguardo dell'altro e Gaku, d'improvviso, afferrò le gambe snelle, deliziosamente segnate poco prima dalle proprie labbra e lo trascinò verso di sé –  _ sotto di sé _ . «Neghi?»

Eppure, avrebbe ormai dovuto capire che Tenn non era tipo da accogliere una sfida e poi fuggirne; lì, sotto la sua figura imponente, avrebbe dovuto sciogliersi, sentirsi braccato. 

E invece, Tenn Kujo prima allargò e poi distese le gambe ai lati di quelle dell'altro, l'espressione velenosa di un ragno che pazientemente aveva teso una tela smisurata, solo per arrivare a quel momento. 

Gaku avvertì chiaramente il suo intero essere fremere di impazienza – un sentimento condiviso, perché fu Tenn, seppur con un po' di difficoltà, a sbarazzarsi dell'ultima barriera rimasta tra loro: i suoi boxer. Ricaddero, anche loro ben presto dimenticati, insieme al resto degli abiti che avevano sparso un po' ovunque, per quella suite. 

«Trovi così strano che ti desideri?» lo sentì soffiare, in un misto di ritrovata sicurezza e lieve vergogna. Come se temesse che quel sentire non fosse, dopotutto, condiviso, che il partner lo stesse solo assecondando. 

Ma no, non era così – Gaku lo voleva. Voleva strappare a quel corpo la possibilità di dimenticarlo, così come riempire la sua mente di ricordi indelebili e la pelle di segni duri da togliere. Voleva che Tenn percepisse in ogni parte di sé che lo desiderava al punto che aveva mandato al diavolo ogni suo piano, pur di averlo lì, sotto di sé, in quel momento. E si sarebbe fatto prendere in giro ancora un milione di volte, pur di avere sempre la possibilità di zittire quelle labbra con le proprie.

«Lo trovo strano, sì» ed ecco che le mani sfioravano il ragazzo ancora dove non era stato toccato, lì dove la pelle era persino più pallida, mai baciata dal sole. «Pensavo avrei dovuto faticare di più, per averti».

Lo sentì ridere, sommessamente, per un attimo di nuovo un ragazzo come molti, un suono così delicato che contrastò ancor più con quanto disse subito dopo.

«Non hai idea di quante volte abbia sognato questo momento».

A quel punto, ogni parola  _ doveva _ diventare superflua. Le dita di Gaku affondarono appena nella pelle candida, prima di afferrare in un gesto brusco, impaziente il lubrificante che Tenn aveva lasciato poco prima sul letto.

Ne versò un po' sulle sue dita, mentre Tenn non perdeva un singolo movimento con i suoi occhi avidi: sembrava sia ansioso di apprendere e al tempo stesso severo esaminatore – almeno fin quando non venne sfiorato nei pressi della sua ancora inviolata entrata.

Si tese immediatamente allora, in cerca forse di un'ultima, istintiva ma inutile difesa, di cui Gaku si sbarazzò grazie al lavoro dapprima tenue, poi incessante delle sue dita. Lentamente, il corpo del giovane tornò a rilassarsi ed eccolo sospirare, chiudere gli occhi per familiarizzare con quella nuova sensazione. 

Il silenzio era interrotto, di tanto in tanto, solo dalla voce di Tenn che colorava la stanza parzialmente illuminata; lo sentiva sospirare, irrigidirsi ad ogni nuova variazione, movimento o intrusione, eppure non si lamentò mai. Yaotome non sapeva se guardarlo in volto o meno, per quanto morisse dalla voglia di farlo, perché era sicuro che alla vista di un _nuovo_ Tenn Kujo, non avrebbe resistito ai suoi istinti. 

«... Gaku» lo chiamò all'improvviso, la voce sempre limpida e forte resa roca, niente più che un sussurro. «Gaku» pronunciò di nuovo, più irritato, reclamando l'attenzione su di sé. 

Forse esasperato dalla sua mancata risposta, Tenn scacciò la mano di Gaku dai suoi glutei, con uno schiaffo secco che fu però tempestivo per riportarlo alla realtà. L'uomo sollevò quanto bastava lo sguardo verso di lui e trattenne il fiato.

Perché Tenn era completamente abbandonato sotto di lui, forse nervoso, sì, ma neanche lontanamente come avrebbe immaginato. Gli occhi rosati erano stati quasi inghiottiti dal nero delle pupille, dilatate come quelle di un felino coinvolto da qualcosa di _estremamente_ interessante. Le labbra erano ancora lievemente gonfie, succose, così come le gote colorate di rosa acceso, che quasi stonava con i suoi capelli, ormai completamente scomposti. 

Si ritrovò a deglutire, prima che Tenn continuasse con ciò che ormai era palese.

«Stai temporeggiando».

«Ti stavo preparando» provò a difendersi.

«Come no» mormorò il più giovane, cogliendo l'occasione per sollevarsi, issandosi sulle mani: adesso erano faccia a faccia e Gaku sentì di nuovo tutta la pressione che Tenn naturalmente scaturiva, di solito sul palco. 

Era stufo di aspettare.

Ma prima che Gaku potesse fare qualcosa o replicare in qualche modo, ecco che il ragazzo afferrò il lubrificante di sua proprietà e uno dei preservativi ancora chiusi dalla scatola che aveva acquistato. 

«Ci penso i-»

«Se aspetto te, forse la settimana prossima riusciremo a concludere qualcosa».

Non gli diede alcun modo di replicare. Strappò con i denti, quasi brutalmente, la confezione del profilattico e addirittura la _sputò_ via. Sembrava irritato, ma a dirla tutta... beh, era dannatamente affascinante. Quell'espressione corrucciata, quei gesti bruschi – era come se Tenn si stesse poco a poco rivelando; anche mentre cospargeva la virilità del compagno della sostanza, così fredda al contatto che Gaku rabbrividì, e anche quando si assicurò di avergli infilato a dovere la protezione.   
Uno sbuffo di soddisfazione riempì la stanza e un attimo dopo Tenn era di nuovo sdraiato sul materasso, le gambe divaricate che reclamavano la sua presenza e sfacciatamente lo invitavano ad entrare.

L'uomo, in un attimo, fu sopra di lui: si sistemò come meglio poté e, con un pizzico di preoccupazione, si appropriò lentamente di quello spazio inesplorato. Fu un primo movimento un po' goffo, cauto, attento alle reazioni dell'altro: il volto di Tenn si contrasse brevemente in una smorfia di dolore, accompagnata da un paio di gemiti di fastidio. 

Era caldo, Tenn. Caldo, stretto e forse avrebbe dovuto intimargli di lasciarlo finire, mentre lo stava preparando; forse qualche minuto in più e sarebbe stato più semplice. Eppure, quando Gaku si fermò, quando i loro bacini erano perfettamente uniti, il giovane gli parve rincuorato, più rilassato. A conferma di questo, le gambe snelle si allacciarono dietro la sua schiena, per non farlo fuggire troppo presto e anche le braccia si tesero, cercandolo, desiderando un contatto che non avrebbe mai immaginato gli chiedesse.

E così, stretti, vicini, rimasero per un poco; l'istinto e il desiderio imploravano Gaku di muoversi, ma al tempo stesso il suo cuore gli sussurrava di aspettare, di ascoltare il respiro affannato di Tenn farsi più tranquillo, il corpo ammorbidirsi contro di lui. E intanto, baciava la pelle arrossata, ricoperta da un velo di intimo sudore, la cute pregna di un odore che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Ma Tenn, sempre un passo avanti rispetto ai suoi pensieri, fece di più: accennò un movimento imbarazzato, inarcando appena la schiena, quasi minacciandolo di fuggire.

Era pronto. 

Yaotome arretrò appena, poi spinse delicatamente e Tenn quasi sussultò tra quelle braccia, la prima volta. La seconda, strinse la presa attorno alla sua vita, il respiro umido che invadeva quel dimenticabile eppur insopportabile spazio tra loro. La terza volta, avvertì chiaramente le unghie del ragazzo conficcarsi nella sua pelle, nel disperato tentativo di punirlo perché lo faceva sentire... _così_. 

Ovvero nel modo in cui la sua voce – sempre limpida, fluida, avvolgente – si espresse: sottosopra, scomposta, acuta in un modo in cui forse nessuno dei due si sarebbe aspettato. 

Gaku chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, quasi volesse incidere quel suono nella sua mente, mentre lo cercava di nuovo, lo implorava di farsi sentire nel muoversi dentro di lui. E allora divenne meno cauto, più egoista ma altruista al tempo stesso: ne seguì un'invasione di amore a metà tra l'inesperto e il curioso, nei movimenti confusi di entrambi che più non volevano pensare. 

“Andrà bene così?”, “Sentirà male?”, “Non è abbastanza?”.

Le domande vennero assediate e distrutte dal solo e singolo piacere di essere uniti, per la prima volta; i dubbi vennero schiacciati dalla consapevolezza che _nessuno_, oltre a loro, aveva mai visto il compagno così esposto, così febbrile e in una situazione dove nessuna regola valeva più – fossero quelle del lavoro, della propria morale... Niente. Erano solo due persone, in un crescendo di voci che si intrecciavano, che si cercavano, ammutolite di tanto in tanto da baci bisognosi e belli, per quanto dimenticabili rispetto al resto, provocate da carezze fuori controllo, ritmicamente accentuate dai loro movimenti.

Nessuno dei due prestava attenzione al rumore che proveniva da quelle spinte continue; ogni senso era pervaso e sopraffatto dalla presenza dell'altro, e nessuno dei due accennò al volersi fermare neanche quando i loro ventri vennero sporcati dal climax di Tenn – un po' precoce, traditore della sua inesperienza – che però spinse Gaku ad osare ancora di più, ubriaco della voce sempre più provata dell'altro e il compagno non poté far altro che stringersi ancora più a lui, avido abbastanza della sua presenza da voler prolungare quel momento il più a lungo possibile. 

«_Ah!_»

Fu su questo suono, sorpreso, troppo coinvolto, sporco di libidine e sudato di Tenn che Gaku fu costretto a fermarsi. Stimolato da quelle carni calde e disperatamente bisognose, dall'espressione che si costringeva ad ammirare, baciare e mordere sotto di sé, da quella voce che apparteneva a lui e lui soltanto, non aveva più retto: quel caldo, quell'assoluto bisogno di liberarsi aveva avuto la meglio e si era dovuto fermare, quasi ringhiando di un primitivo piacere misto ad insaziabile irritazione. 

Ne rimase, di loro, una catena di sospiri, grosse boccate d'aria di cui entrambi avevano bisogno per riportare il battito del loro cuore ad un ritmo se non nella norma, quanto meno accettabile. Gaku, cautamente e di malavoglia, lasciò il corpo dell'altro, prima di crollare, stanco ma soddisfatto, al suo fianco. 

E fu allora, che irruppe tra la musica che continuava, roca ma con quel tono cristallino di genuinità, la voce di Tenn. Lo colse quasi di sorpresa, tanto che si voltò verso di lui con espressione confusa.

Capì soltanto quando una delle mani del giovane si fece vicina al suo volto e raccolse qualcosa dai suoi capelli. 

Un petalo di rosa.

«Gaku» sussurrò, un sorriso sereno sulle labbra consumate dalla bocca dell'uomo. «Il prossimo appuntamento lo organizzo io».

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato questa fic a dicembre, praticamente durante il p0rnfes (...) e non l'ho mai conclusa. Ho un sacco di problemi a scrivere scene più spinte senza sentirmi ridicola (cervello perché), ma ho sempre pensato che la potenza e la sensualità della GakuTenn potessero ben prestarsi ad aiutarmi in questo mio blocco. Alla fine ne è venuta una cosa romantica e tragicomica al tempo stesso, con Gaku e Tenn entrambi alle prese con le loro prime volte.   
Alla fine è venuta TROPPO lunga ma mi sono divertita. E dopo aver letto il prompt sulla lista del writober, ho deciso di finirla. E ne sono contenta. ♥


End file.
